


The Storm

by JGoose13, niennathegrey, Reykenobi68, RogueCompanion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Space Battles, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGoose13/pseuds/JGoose13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennathegrey/pseuds/niennathegrey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reykenobi68/pseuds/Reykenobi68, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueCompanion/pseuds/RogueCompanion
Summary: Six months after the Battle of Crait, an ill-fated dogfight causes both Rey and Kylo Ren to crash onto the same planet. With Rey injured, both sides of a dyad must come together to survive...and perhaps find some of the belonging they both seek.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57
Collections: Reylo Round Robin





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We had a lot of fun working together to embody the theme of being "Trapped Together" for the Writing Den Round Robin collection. Throwing in a little enemies to lovers to really amp up the tension between our favorite star-crossed couple. We hope that you enjoy this story as much as we enjoyed creating it!
> 
> Chapter 1: RogueCompanion  
> Chapter 2: niennathegrey  
> Chapter 3: Reykenobi68  
> Chapter 4: JGoose13  
> Chapter 5: Azuwrite

Exiting lightspeed, Rey was abruptly hit in the gut once more that this was an awful idea. 

Something in the universe had been calling to her for weeks now, she’d tried ignoring it, but after so many sleepless nights she could no longer stand it. Stealing away in the darkness of night she commandeered Poe’s brand new replacement X-wing, leaving behind a pitiful looking BB-8 in her wake as she took to the skies. 

It had seemed like the best option at the time, having no idea how she’d explain this feeling she’d been having to anyone within the Resistance. Even her friends would look at her like she was nuts. There wasn’t a single argument that she could think of to convince anyone to waste important and limited resources for a “feeling”.

No, she knew she had to do this alone, she was confident in that decision. Or she had been, right up until the moment she disengaged the hyperdrive and came out above a glowing blue planet that just happened to be the current site of what appeared to be an imperial patrol. 

A small squadron of tie-fighters sat before her, the odds of her not having been noticed were slim to none. A fact that was confirmed with the first blast of enemy fire just narrowly missing the nose of her ship. Flipping her x-wing into attack mode, she took stock of her odds. She counted about six regular ties in front of her, plus one tie silencer, a familiar force signature begged for her attention at the back of her mind, but she pushed it aside and began evasive maneuvers instead.

She began firing at the oncoming enemies, weaving between the ships, causing at least two of the regular tie fighters to destroy each other in their attempts to get at her. The Silencer did not make any attempt to engage her in combat, she found this odd, but was too busy fending off the other ships to worry about it right now. She struck the wing of a vessel in front of her, and maneuvered her ship to the right to avoid any flying debris from the resulting explosion, putting her directly into the path of two more fighters. 

They began firing at her as she attempted to spiral out of the way, one lazer blast striking the tail of her ship and sending off alarms around her. “Probably should have brought BB along afterall,” she spoke out loud to herself, flipping some switches to shut off the alarms, and put out the resulting fire from the hit. “Then again, the last thing I need is to have to explain to Poe how I killed his beloved droid.” Turning she began to fire on the tie that had hit her, observing the battlefield before her, a plan began to form in her head.

Weaving once more through the remaining four ships, she found herself in the perfect position. Lining up her shot, she released a volley of gunfire, striking one tie multiple times, the resulting explosion pushing the wreckage into the fighter next to it and causing that one to explode as well. With the two ships still in combat with her briefly distracted by the blast, she turned her sights on the Silencer, which still had yet to make a move to engage her. 

Once again, the force trilled through her mind. She knew the pilot of that ship, but her heart wouldn’t let her actually fire upon it. She still had hope for him, despite the twinge of anger that thinking of him shot through her, and so decided she’d only engage if she absolutely had to.

Turning to shoot at one of the existing ships she’d yet to engage, a blast struck her from the direction of the Silencer. Cursing she turned back to face it as two more shots blew past her ship. An explosion from behind her sent her scrambling for control as flaming debris slammed into her, sending her engine into a near critical failure. She shot off a few shots towards the Silencer, unable to tell if any made contact before angling her ship towards the planet, hoping to be able to at least survive a landing, already knowing that the ship was a lost cause.

Pieces flew off the sides of her x-wing as she broke into the planet’s atmosphere. Her eyes scoped out the terrain, hoping to find a somewhat safe place to “land”. Trees stretched out for miles on all sides of her, her thoughts raced, trying to figure out the best way to not die in the next few moments. A small clearing of trees caught her attention to the left of her line of sight. Focusing on making it to that spot, she angled the sputtering ship as best she could. 

She couldn’t say if it was her command over the force or just dumb luck, but almost effortlessly, she navigated her smoking, shuttering heap of metal into the clearing, clipping a few trees upon her final decent before skidding across the ground, stopping abruptly and painfully as the ships side struck the wall of trees on the other side of the clearing from where she entered. Crying out as her helmeted head struck the frame of the canopy from the impact and metal on that side tore and bent, piercing the flesh of her leg. Pushing through the pain momentarily, she struggled with shaking hands to get the canopy open so she could pull herself out. More cries followed as she attempted to pull herself free.

Once she’d managed to pull herself several feet away, in case the flaming wreckage should explode, she turned back to look at the damage. Somewhere in the descent she’d lost a wing, other bits were missing as well, black smoke rose from the engine, and flames danced along the area where an astromech usually would sit. Groaning, she fell back against the ground, staring up at the sky of the forest planet she’d crashed onto. 

The air was hot and oppressive, and just a bit more humid than she was used to. As she took a few moments to wallow in her frustration with the outcome of this trip thus far, and pain, she noticed another ship break atmo and plummet towards the earth. 

  
_ The Silencer,  _ she thought as she tracked its fall.  _ There’s no way he’s going to survive that. _ She found herself reaching out with the force, not sure what exactly she wanted it to do, but wanting to help in some way. She needed to talk to him, needed to know why he tried to kill her, needed to know if he truly hated her after she’d denied his outreached hand in the throne room. Because she didn’t hate him. She couldn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

As though he had heard her after all, the  _ Silencer _ began to turn toward the clearing. If they had been face to face, Rey imagined, Ben would have turned to her like a plant to the sun ( _ like he had in the turbolift on the  _ Supremacy). He would have looked right at her, his dark eyes laser-like in their intensity, perhaps twitching with some repressed emotion, and—

— and  _ what _ ? The tim­­­e for that — for looking at her like she’d hung the sun, moon, and stars — had passed. 

(And anyway, he was Kylo Ren now, wasn’t he, not Ben Solo?)

This helmet was  _ stifling _ her. Rey wrenched it off and let it drop to the ground. Above her, the  _ Silencer  _ shuddered and jerked. She could tell it wasn’t going to make the landing — and indeed, the crippled ship overshot the clearing, crashed through the trees, and finally skidded to a stop a fair distance away.

Rey felt the low thrum of his pain, followed by a spike of ill-hidden panic. The bond was an unspooled cable, coiling thicker the nearer they got to one another. It was the only intimation she had of his approach.

She struggled into a sitting position, ignoring how the trees swam and blurred before her eyes. Whoever he was now, she refused to face him on her back.

At last, he emerged from the tree line, and Kylo Ren, née Ben Solo, stood before her — in the flesh — for the first time in six months.

“Supreme Leader.” It came out less stridently than she would have liked. She just sounded tired. Rey closed her eyes, willing the throbbing in her temples away. “Come to capture the last Jedi?”

He didn’t answer. She reopened her eyes to find that he was now right in front of her, less than an arm’s length away. (Force, was she so out of it that she hadn’t heard or even sensed him? That knock on the head must have been worse than she thought.) He had crouched down to her level, one knee on the forest floor, and oh, wasn’t  _ this  _ familiar? They really had to stop meeting like this, let  _ her _ have the upper hand every once in a while. At least he had no mask or gloves on, now.

Ben—  _ Kylo  _ blinked, and Rey belatedly realized he must have heard every addled word through the bond. Wonderful. How was he supposed to take her seriously now?

“You’re hurt.” It was the first thing he’d said to her in six months. It was a statement of fact, nothing more — or so Rey would have thought, if not for the bond. He was trying to project detachment, blank and gray and cool. But jagged flashes of panic and worry kept breaking through the surface, like lightning in a storm cloud.

_ Just like the sky, _ Rey mused, as the clouds glowed briefly and a wicked bolt of lightning struck a tree a hundred feet away. Spots danced in her vision, and she tried to blink them away. “Brilliant deduction, O Wise Supreme Leader.”

Kylo made a face that, on any other person, she would have called a pout. “Don’t call me that,” he mumbled.

He looked off to the side. His jaw worked briefly, and he shoved a hand through his disheveled hair, ruffling it even further. When he seemed to have regained control of himself, he looked her over from head to toe, slowly and methodically. He reached out to her in the Force, too — gentler than he had been on Starkiller Base, but no less probing or analytical.

Rey bristled.  _ Oi! What d’you think you’re doing? _

_ Trying to see how bad your injuries are.  _ He had the audacity to sound offended.  _ I don’t expect thanks, but you could at least let me focus. _

Rey growled under her breath.  _ Infuriating man. _

As he knelt there, she took a closer look at him. The ever-present shadows under his eyes were darker now, almost the purple-black of a bruise. He was no longer clean-shaven, sporting a rather heavy five o’clock shadow. His broad shoulders were slumping — hunched under the weight of his empire, even on this deserted backwater of a planet. Supreme Leader he might have been, but it clearly brought him no joy.

Something in her twisted at the sight of him so clearly wretched, and she backed away from it. “Why not?” she asked. “It’s what you are. What you’ve wanted ever since the _Supremacy_ —"

“Obstinate girl.” There was no spite in his voice. In fact, he sounded fond _._ “That wasn’t what I wanted, and you know it.” He looked right at her then — and yes, she’d been right; his eyes _were_ laser-like in their intensity. _You remember_ — and she didn’t even need the bond now; his eyes all but shouted it — _I know you do. You felt it too._

She did remember: the tremble in his black-gloved hand as he offered it to her; the naked entreaty in his gaze; the hitch in his voice as he whispered, “Please,” as though anything more would have choked him.

Unbidden, tears pricked at her eyes. Rey turned away, hating herself for it. “You wanted me to join you then. Today you blasted me out of the sky. Now you’re sitting there playing field medic, and— and calling me  _ pet names— _ ”

“I never fired on you, Rey—"

“Then your men did!” she retorted. “What difference does it make? I don’t  _ understand _ you, Ben—”

“I shot down the pilot that got you,” he confessed. “Hux was… annoyed. I know he ordered one of the others to shoot me down, though he’ll never admit it.”

Rey didn’t know what to say to that.

Lightning cracked in the distance once more. The boom of thunder rattled around in her head, making it pound fit to burst. The sky, the trees, Kylo’s face all whirled together sickeningly. She dropped her head onto her knees with a barely stifled whimper. 

That small noise seemed to break their strange impasse. Kylo cursed under his breath and shook her shoulder. “Rey, no, look at me.”

“No. Kriff off,” she muttered, curling in on herself even tighter.

_ “Rey.” _ He was practically growling now, and the change was so abrupt that she  _ did  _ look up. He was leaning even closer to her, his brow furrowed. He looked deadly serious, and a muscle under his left eye twitched. “You have a concussion. You can’t go to sleep.” He rose to his feet. “And we need to find shelter. We’re not safe in the trees, not in this storm—”

_ “’We?’” _ Rey scowled up at him. “I’m not going anywhere with you!”

Kylo stared at her. “Rey,” he said, very deliberately, “you have a head injury and a rather alarming leg wound. If you stay here, you are very likely to be struck by lightning.”

He probably would have continued in this vein, but the next bolt of lightning struck a tree only ten feet away this time. Both Rey and Kylo threw up their arms to shield their faces from the flying shreds of bark.

They looked at the tree, smoldering and split down the middle, and then back at each other. Kylo took her in once more — and oh, what a small and pathetic figure she must have made. Hugging her drawn-up legs like a child, barely able to see straight for the pain in her head and her leg — half of Rey was ashamed, and the other half just wanted to lean against him for a moment, just until the pain and the dizziness passed.

His jaw clenched, and he made a small nod. “Time to go.”

Without further ado, Kylo leaned down and scooped Rey up into his arms. She yelped and squirmed weakly in his hold. “What—  _ oi! _ Put me down!”

“Maybe save the yelling for when we’re not in danger of electrocution, sweetheart.” He shifted her so she was cradled more securely against his chest. Rey’s head lolled into the juncture of his shoulder and neck. He was warm, even through his thick tunic, and she burrowed closer with a quiet sigh. She felt him swallow hard, and the pulse in his neck thumped against her forehead. It was racing, she noted dimly.

_ You’ll be all right. _

She wasn’t sure if he was trying to soothe her or convince himself. Either way, she hummed in vague acknowledgement, and he set off through the forest as quickly as he could.

She’d been right — this  _ was  _ familiar.

Six months on from Takodana, and here Kylo was again, striding through a forest with Rey in his arms ( _ like a bride  _ — the thought flashed across his mind, and he quickly tucked it away before Rey could catch it).

She was at least conscious this time, though arguably worse off now than then. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she was awake — she groaned softly whenever he jostled her while picking his way through the brush, or stepping over a particularly gnarled root.

He remembered reading once that people with head injuries shouldn’t fall asleep. He wasn’t sure if that had been debunked yet, but he wasn’t about to let Rey slip into a coma from which she might not wake. (Something in him recoiled  _ so sharply _ at the thought of her lying still and pale and silent.)

He shook her a little, trying to be gentle. “Rey?”

Grumbling, she cracked an eye open. “What?”

“Where are you from?”

_ “… What?” _

“Checking to make sure your brain’s not permanently damaged. Where are you from?”

“Nowhere.”

He huffed a laugh through his nose. “Close, but not quite. Try again.”

“Jakku.”

“Good.” He opened his mouth to ask her another question, but stopped short. What  _ could _ he ask her? He couldn’t ask for her birthday, her parents’ names, her first pet — any of the things people  _ just knew  _ from childhood on. He knew her parents had sold her as a child, and that she was steadfast enough to wait for them for more than a decade; but not her favorite pastime, or what she’d wanted to be when she was young.

(And wasn’t it a strange thing, to know both so much and so little about her — and  _ not care _ , because he loved her either way?)

“I’ve lived in… an old AT-AT ever since I can remember.” Rey spoke softly, dreamily. Kylo glanced down at her, startled, and almost tripped over a rock in the process.

She winced at the fresh flare of pain in her skull. He let his mind press against hers, sending her the sensation of a cool cloth passing over her brow. When her brow had smoothed out some, she continued. “I’d never been off Jakku before I met Finn and BB-8. I like plants and growing things… kept a nightbloomer, back home. Probably dead now, though…” She blinked up at him. “You must’ve seen all that. Before.”

He had, now that she reminded him of it. He’d seen the neat, uncountable scratches in the walls of her AT-AT, and the spiky red flower in its little pot.  _ (So lonely. So afraid to leave _ . _ ) _ A pang shot through him — whether from him or from her, he couldn’t tell — and he stroked his thumb back and forth along her arm, just above her wraps.  _ I’m sorry. _

_ Don’t want your pity.  _ At least she had enough strength to snap at him, even mentally.

Still, though, they couldn’t go on like this for much longer. The lightning was almost constant now; and the wound in Rey’s leg really was very large and bloody. Furthermore, he was reasonably fit, but even  _ he  _ couldn’t keep up a brisk jog while holding a semi-conscious girl indefinitely. Kylo scanned the forest, looking for a cave, an overhang, a deserted cabin,  _ something, anything _ —

And as if the Force had finally seen fit to grant him a boon, the next flash of lightning illuminated the entrance to a small cave, half-hidden by a thick tangle of bushes and roots.

He slumped with relief, just for a moment. “Rey? Can you hear me?” Barely waiting for her dazed murmur of “Ben…?”, he went on, “There’s a cave here. Just hold on a little longer, all right?”

It took quite a bit of contortion to squeeze through the mouth of the cave without dropping Rey, or jostling her (too much). He banged his elbows against the rocks once or twice, swearing quietly each time; but then,  _ finally, _ they were safe inside. The thunder faded into a muffled rumbling.

Kylo sat down heavily, his back against the cave wall, and looked down at Rey. Even in the dim light, she was pale, and her eyes were entirely shut now. A trickle of dried blood ran down the side of her face — no doubt from the same impact that had concussed her in the first place.

He probably needed to attend to her leg first, though — no sense in treating her concussion while she was half-dead from blood loss. Kylo wavered for a heartbeat, and then laid Rey down on the cave floor. He cupped her head with his hand as he did so — and if he took perhaps a second or two longer than normal to slide his hand out from beneath her head, if his fingers brushed through her hair and he took another second or two to just  _ feel _ it on his skin…

Well. What was one more thing to hide away, to try and fail not to remember in his cold, stark chambers? 

He laid his palm over the gash in her leg, closed his eyes, and marshaled the Force around him.


	3. Chapter 3

It felt strange to connect to the Light, to focus on healing and mending instead of wounding and breaking. He’d never been particularly gifted in healing, but Rey needed his help, and he found that the Light came to his aid. He’d worried that it wouldn’t, that he would be forced to watch Rey die because he was too broken, too far gone, to wield anything other than the destructive power of the Dark. After everything he’d done, how could he hope for the Light to accept him...for Rey to accept him? The Light swirled around him and flowed into Rey’s injured leg along with some of his own life force. When he looked down the large wound was gone, the only evidence that remained was her torn tunic still wet with blood. He sighed relieved then turned his attention to her concussion. He smoothed her hair out of her face, she whimpered and stirred slightly, leaning into his touch...Force, she was so beautiful. He placed his hand on the side of her head near her temple where the offending blow had occurred and focused on the Light. 

This injury was different, harder to focus on, more abstract. Finally he honed in on the cause, something he could fix, the blunt force of impact had caused considerable swelling, he concentrated on sending a cooling sensation first, to help the pain. Her face relaxed and he felt her relief through the bond. As he worked he felt her drift into unconsciousness. 

“Rey!” He panicked and reached through the Force checking that she wasn't fading away or in danger of falling into a coma. Her Force signature was strong...she was out of danger. Finally he slumped back against the cave wall exhausted. He took a moment to center himself, then began to probe into her mind, he needed to check his work, he needed to know that she would be okay. He entered her mind as gently as he could trying not to access anything that she had sealed away, but images were flitting into his mind, her mental guard lowered. That’s when he realized.  _ She’s dreaming. _

He saw little Rey screaming in agony as her parents abandoned her on that desolate rock, Jakku. He could feel it...her panic...her pain...hear her thinking over and over again  _ please don’t leave me...I’ll be good. _ A disgusting creature, held her arm with a bruising grip. The Crolute muttered “Quiet girl” and jerked her away.

He saw the small girl now considerably more ragged begging for more food and water and being denied, being told to bring better salvage if she wanted to eat. His rage nearly boiled over, he would go to Jakku and end that slug himself...slowly. He saw her climbing into the wreckage of an old Star Destroyer, his heart dropped as she fell from an impossible height, and crumpled into a heap on the sandy ground below. She dragged herself back to the AT-AT that had become her makeshift home. He felt her devastating loneliness as she cared for her own wounds the best she could. She held back tears. forbidding herself to cry...it was a waste of water and she couldn’t afford that.  _ So alone so afraid to leave. _

Her despair and sadness overwhelmed him and he pulled away, coming back to the present. He had felt the same crushing loneliness in his own childhood. The weight of his family legacy and his growing power alienated him. His parents were always fighting over what to do with him or they were gone, his mother tending to the Republic, and his father...well he wasn’t around either. Still, at least he’d never had to worry about where his next meal was coming from. There was always someone to dress his wounds when he skinned his knee..even if it was a nanny droid. Rey hadn’t even had those basics and it made him sick with rage. He opened his eyes and looked down at Rey, she shuddered slightly, her face contorted with the same sadness and pain of the child she’d been. He reached out caressing the side of her face lightly sending soothing energy to her to quell her nightmares.  _ You’re not alone...not anymore.  _

He fell against the cave wall utterly drained from the ordeal they’d endured and from using his life force to heal her. He tried desperately to stay awake, he didn’t want to take his eyes off Rey. He needed to know she was safe...needed to protect her. He was so drained… his vision swirled, sleep overtook him and he crumpled on the cave floor. 

When Rey awoke the first thing she noticed was the pounding in her head was gone. She sat up slowly, taking stock of her wounds and surroundings. She felt where her leg wound had been, her clothes were caked and stained with blood but her wound...was gone. 

Ben...Kylo... Whoever he was now was crumpled in a heap beside her. She placed her hand on his chest to feel the steady rise and fall of his breathing. She let out a sigh of relief, he was okay. There was a loud crack of thunder, Kylo bolted upright, he looked utterly panicked. “Rey!” 

She was taken aback by his intensity, not for the first time. Why was he so scared? 

“I’m right here”, he turned abruptly toward her, his eyes still wide with fear. 

" I...I didn't mean to fall asleep." He sounded groggy. 

"What happened to my wounds?" 

He looked away from her.

" You healed them." She said it with certainty. She looked down at where the leg wound had been. The amount of dried blood on her clothes was alarming. That wound along with her head injury should have meant certain death. "How?" She wondered out loud, talking more to herself than him. Then more quietly " Why?" Her voice was a whisper and he barely heard her second question. 

" Why?" He looked at her incredulously. Did she really not know?

"I don't understand you-" she was cut off as he lunged forward pulling her close, kissing her deeply. 

He pulled away looking at her desperation in his eyes. She stared at him in shock, then as she looked deep into his eyes, what she saw there made her smile. “Ben.” 

She ran her hands through his hair caressing him as if she couldn’t believe her eyes. It was him she was sure of it…the other half of her soul...Ben Solo. Unable to hold back she kissed him passionately. She had missed him...she had always missed him. He smiled and let out a small laugh and it was the most beautiful sight she had even seen. 

She rested her forehead against his. “Is this real?” 

“Yes. I’m here Rey.” 

“Please don’t leave me”

He remembered her nightmare, her loneliness and pain. “You’re not alone.” 

She smiled weakly recalling the last time he had made that promise. “Neither are you.” 

Outside the storm raged on and seemed to only be growing stronger. The cave lit up with every flash of lightning, the thunder was deafening. 

“Be with me.” Rey said it like a prayer. They stared at each other knowingly. Then Ben slowly lowered her to the ground, caging her between his massive arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ben surrounded her. Not just his body, but his entire presence, his Force signature, his thoughts, his fears, but above all… his love and desire for her. 

Rey had never been intimate with anyone before. She knew she should be even a little concerned, nervous even, but the only thing she could feel was her mirrored love and desire for him.

Their lips slotted together again, and it was pure  _ rapture _ . 

Her fingers sifted through his raven locks, the tips grazing against his scalp, producing a deep rumbling sound in his chest. 

His body was big, weighing her to the roughness of the cave floor. She loved it, wanted it, but also  _ needed _ something else. 

With her newfound energy, and taking fortification from their bond thrumming with life, Rey curled a leg around his and used her strength to leverage them around. Now, nestled in the cradle of his pelvis, Rey could feel the physical evidence of his arousal. As if she couldn’t already feel it washing over her, filtering through the connection of their souls. 

“Rey…” He breathed, eyes hooded, pupils nearly overtaking the brown iris, so much that they appeared black. She’d never felt so wanted in her life. Just from that one look, he leveled her. 

Large hands reached to cup Rey’s hips. Grazing his palms up, Ben followed the curves, dipping into her waist, and further.

“Ben, please,” Rey said, barely a whisper. 

Taking that for permission, Ben’s hands ventured higher, gingerly cradling her small breasts. At times, Rey had been self-conscious of her appearance. Growing up on Jakku didn’t exactly afford the best of opportunities for nutrition and healthy development. But then again, under his touch, under his gaze, she felt like the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. 

_ You are _ . Ben said in a deep burr through the bond.  _ You are the most exquisite woman I’ve ever seen _ .

Rey’s face flushed. Emboldened, she covered Ben’s hands with hers, coaxing him to do  _ something _ , anything to address the ache she felt low in her belly.

Ben’s hands were huge, yet they fit perfectly around her, his thumbs swiped left and right, rubbing against her nipples. It didn’t take much for them to harden, budding at his touch, just for him. A soft, breathy moan fell from her lips.

Hesitation trickled in through their bond, and Ben’s hands ceased their ministrations.

“Wait… Rey…” His voice, impossibly deeper, shook from worry. Ben sat up, wrapping his arms around her thin waist. “I don’t… This isn’t the place I’d want to do this…”

A distant roll of thunder sounded, the walls of the cave shook slightly. The thunder, to Rey, sounded annoyed, matching her current emotion.

“ _ Ben Solo _ …” Rey gritted, teeth clenched. She grasped his face between her hands, calloused from years of scavenging, from Force training. 

“I wanted you laid out on my bed,” He defended, lush lips practically pouting. “Somewhere more comfortable and fitting.”

“ _ Ben _ ,” Rey chastised softly. “You’ve seen where I grew up,  _ how _ I grew up, do you think I care?”

“That’s exactly  _ why _ , though,” Ben huffed. 

Rey gripped his face tighter, applying enough pressure to get the seriousness of her point across.

“Ben… I want this. I want you. I have for a long time. And I don’t care where we are, as long as I’m with you.” 

Ben’s resolve weakened. To shatter it completely, Rey lurched forward to capture his lips again, squirming ever so slightly in his lap. 

The answering groan caused heat to flash across her body. Rey vowed she would make him repeat that sound. 

Their mouths locked passionately, and Ben splayed his palms across her back, pulling her closer against the wall of his chest. Rey’s lips parted ever so subtly, and Ben took that as an invitation. His tongue teased against the seam of her mouth, and when they parted in a silent gasp, he took advantage. 

At his first deep taste of her, Ben moaned again, their tongues gliding together perfectly, sweeping across her mouth to reach every corner. Their breaths punched through their noses as they clung to each other, dueling for dominance. What they both lacked in experience, they made up for with enthusiasm. 

Outside the cave, the storm matched their growing need for each other. The thunder clapped louder, shaking the ground. Lightning flashed repeatedly, lighting the cave. Rain poured down in sheets, soaking the terrain. 

Inside the cave, a different kind of storm churned. Rey and Ben fumbled to remove their clothing, fingers slipping against buckles and ties. Rey sighed heavily when her hands finally touched skin, feeling the softness and the warmth of Ben’s chest plus the slight pucker of the scar she’d given him. 

Ben’s giant hands were everywhere, caressing and teasing, coaxing soft mewls from Rey. 

It took a little more finesse to rid each other of the last shred of clothing. Ben, ever thoughtful, laid out his inky black cloak to lay back on. He rather liked having Rey on top of him, and he’d gladly keep her there as long as she wanted. 

The hard length of his cock slid against her slick sex, and they both moaned in their shared pleasure. Their bodies touched in every possible place they could, chest to chest, pelvis to pelvis, lips locked in heated kiss after heated kiss. 

Ben used his considerable size to roll them, bringing Rey beneath him once more. His hands began to roam, because he felt as if he’d perish if they didn’t. He took his cues from Rey’s reactions, pressing his fingertips in the spots that caused her to cry out particularly deliciously or caused her breath to hitch. 

“Ben… Ben I need…” Well, she didn’t know what she needed. All she knew was that she needed it now or she’d burst into flames. 

His wandering hands curled around her thighs, parting them wide. In the dim flickering light of lightning illuminating the cave, Ben took in Rey’s slick, pink folds topped with brown curls. He groaned, his cock twitching in anticipation. 

“Ben!” Rey growled, teeth clenched tightly. “I swear… if you do not do  _ something _ I’ll--”

Her threat fizzled out into a breathy moan as his fingertips touched, feather-light, at her glistening sex, gliding through her folds to tease at her entrance. 

“ _ Kriff _ , Rey…” Ben said, voice deep and husky and totally wrecked. His fingers came away from her -- much to Rey’s chagrin -- and he examined them, marveling at the amount of her that coated them. 

Not wanting to make Rey wait any longer, he returned to his duty, using his pointer finger to lightly circle the engorged bud at the apex of her sex. Rey’s back bowed up off his cloak, a loud cry echoing off the cave walls. Ben repeated the motion over and over with varying degrees of speed and pressure. Rey was thrashing about, and he had to use his free hand to hold her still. 

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he all but cooed, delighting in the way she moaned his name, like she was almost delirious. 

Dropping that finger, he probed at her soaked entrance, holding his breath as he slowly pushed in. Her walls were velvety warm, her wetness making the slide easier. 

Maker, she was so kriffing tight. 

His finger sunk into the third knuckle, and he waited a moment, allowing her to adjust to the intrusion. When her hips began to squirm out of impatience rather than ecstacy, he began to move.

Ben set a steady pace, pumping the finger in and out of her body, gritting his teeth against the way her walls clenched at the digit, as if to keep him there. When she’d grown so wet and accustomed to him, her kiss-swollen lips parted.

“Ben… more…  _ more _ …” She wailed, pushing down into each of his thrusts. 

His middle finger slid easily inside of her, clenched against his forefinger, and he began his pace anew. This time, he swiped the pad of his thumb across her clit with each push in. 

“BEN!” Rey cried out, her hands grasping tightly to the soft fabric of his cloak. He couldn’t decide what to watch more… the sheer pleasure on Rey’s face and the way her mouth formed a tight “O” or the way his fingers fucked inside of her like they were made to be there, the squelching sound of her wetness adding to the frenzy. 

He began to thrust forward faster, harder, pressing down more on her reddened clit, ignoring the ache in his wrist, because he had a singular goal.

Out of instinct, with every thrust in, Ben curled his fingers up ever so slightly, and the effect of that was instantaneous. Rey’s whole body came off the cloak, and with one more thrust and swipe, she flew.

The storm outside must be close, because the loudest roll of thunder yet sounded as Rey climaxed, though it wasn’t loud enough it drowned out her scream. Or perhaps it was in his head, singing through their bond. Her inner walls contracted around him as he felt a small wave of slick paint his fingers and hand.

Ben worked her through her release, continuing to pump his fingers into her heaving sex, but slowing his pace to not over tax her. 

Ben was far from finished with her.


End file.
